Truth or Dare
by theonewhoburnedthesun
Summary: Bella attends a sleep over at the Cullen's, and is dared to spend a night in the nerdy Edward's room. The events that occur that night were never anticipated or expected...like some things they just happen. All Human, One-Shot, Edward and Bella POVs


**_This is my first One-Shot_**

**_Inspiration:_ **I recently went to a birthday party and played truth or dare...and I wondered what would Bella do if she was dared to do something involving Edward. And this was just something incredibly amazing to do. Keep in mind, Edward is a nerd. Sorry...but I promise he's still hot. It's just he hides behind some hideous glasses, and the fashion gene doesn't run him so heavily as it does Alice.

**As Always: Read, Review, Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

"Okay girls!" Alice announced— her voice high and chiming in her room. She was prancing around in her red silk pajamas.

I sat, my back up against the outer wall. I needed to escape the chaos of never ending mani-pedis, but was just as entertained by watching Alice skip back and forth. My hair fell into my face I flashed a glance to my un groomed fingernails. I sighed deeply, blowing a strand of hair from my face. I looked up to see a confused Alice standing over me, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you not having fun, Bella?" she asked, crouching across from me. I forced a smile, but Alice gave me an accusing glare.

"It's just…you know me. I'm not into all…this," I assured her. "You in yourself are very amusing." She beamed a smiled, slapping me on my shoulder before grabbing my hand.

"I know what you need," she murmured quietly, and then built up a quiet shriek. "Makeover!" I groaned in protest, but Alice pulled me into her bathroom, where many other girls gathered around to watch.

"Loosen up much, Bella?" Lauren scoffed, sweeping her blond hair out of her face. I scowled, looking back to Alice with a fake smile. That encouraged her that I was having fun.

"Okay, simple tonight since it's about nine," she noted, brushing my hair in long strokes. She curled my dark brown hair, making it bounce with any slight movement. I groaned as she began to put mascara on, but a frown from Alice silenced me until she was done.

She swiveled me around so that I would face the mirror. Like always, Alice managed to pull off a miracle. Makeovers were her gift—always managing to make something so average look so extravagant.

I ran my fingers through, it feeling like it was silk itself. I smiled to myself, then turning to Alice.

"Thank you, Alice. I look great." I hugged her, then turning around to see the other girls staring. In awe? "What?"

"Bella, you look amazing!" Rosalie said loudly, reaching out to me as if I wasn't even real and I was going to disappear at any second. I blushed, feeling the blood run to my cheeks.

"No different than usual," Jessica, who I once thought to be my friend, murmured to Lauren. Lauren giggled that horrific sound that sounded like she was on drugs.

"Shush," Rosalie hissed to them. The laughter stopped, everyone knowing what kind of damage the beautiful but buff Rosalie could do. "Now, what should we do now that we're done torturing Bella?"

Yes, makeover Bella also doubled as torture Bella. I sighed, walking back into the bedroom.

"What if we played truth of dare?" Angela asked quietly, a small smile building on her lips.

"That is a great idea!" Alice screeched, clapping her hands together excitedly. She sat herself down on the floor, directing us all to sit down too. I hated this game. Dearly. I remembered the last time I played I was dared to drink out of our dog's water dish. It was the most disgusting thing. Ever. But…that was also second grade. So I hoped that all of us being in high school would inspire the least bit of humanity…or at least some leniency towards some who need it.

"I'll go first…" Alice, said, pondering her choices. As her eyes skimmed the circle, they stopped dead on me. Her grimace smoothed, then her lips turned up in a devious smirk.

"Oh, no," I pleaded. "Please, anyone but me!"

"Bella," she sighed. "Truth or dare?" I scowled deeply at her, furrowing my eyebrows. She would never give up, or give in.

"Dare." She smiled, then started to think of a dare.

"I have an idea," Lauren muttered. "The ultimate dare." All eyes moved to her, her face and voice as devilish as ever. I prompted her with my sore and pained eyes. She didn't like me, so heaven forbid she give me a dare I _can_ live with.

"You have to stay in Edward's room until midnight." Jessica broke out laughing, but was silenced when Alice threw her a glare.

"No need to be witchy about it, girls," Rosalie murmured. "But I adore the idea." I held back a laugh. Rosalie had always been like a big sister. But then I thought about the dare.

Edward Cullen. The school's "nerd" so to speak. I never understood how he got the title. Maybe it was the glasses that took up most of his face, the plaid shirts that he wore with kakis every day. But for all the years I've been friends with Alice, he'd always been so sweet. Not like the other, piggish guys at school. You would never find anything mean coming from Edward.

"Fine," I groaned. "What exactly are those, hmm, three hours supposed to entail exactly?" Alice pursed her lips.

"Just hang out with him. He's a nice guy," she scowled at Jessica, "just because he may not have a flawless reputation like yours, doesn't mean he is anything but." She looked back to me, an encouraging smile on her face. "Just come back when the clock strikes twelve!"

I nodded, walking out of the room. I heard their giggles as I pressed gently on Edward's door. It opened, and I went inside. He wasn't in there, maybe he wouldn't even be in there the whole night. Just three hours. Alone. By myself.

My eyes skimmed across his surprisingly clean room—for a guy that is—seeing the countless books and CDs spread across shelves and tables. I looked through his CD collection, which vaguely reminded me of my own. Debussy filled a lot of the space including a lot of my favorites. Clair De Lune, Etudes, all struck me with surprise. My best friend's brother and I had amazingly similar tastes in music.

When I reached his book shelf, I saw countless books…which included some of my favorites as well. Years of being here time and time again had never informed me that Edward and I had so much in common!

I put my finger on the spine of _Pride and Prejudice, _pulling it out of the case. I flipped through the worn pages, some corners showing slight folds. I stopped where the book mark was. I smiled as I skimmed the page, my eyes stopping on one of my favorite lines, spoken by none other than Mr. Darcy.

_"In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."_

I took the book, and started reading as I sat on the edge of Edward's bed. I hadn't head the water running until it stopped.

Oh no.

Before I could even move, hide the evidence of my prying, someone who looked vaguely familiar was walking out of the bathroom, with an ivory towel around his waist.

I knew it was him, but a part of my mind could not form around the fact it was _him_. Of course the stunned look of a person sitting on his bed while he was in all but a bath towel, was plastered on his face. But his chest seemed like it had been carved from marble, strangely a cross between a subtle tan and pale—and it was breathtaking. This was the most I'd ever seen of a guy in real life.

His wet bronze hair was matted to his forehead, some strands swirling around in the natural way it always has. His arms rounded, the tendons stretching as his balled fists relaxed.

My mouth popped open, and I was at a loss for words.

"Bella?" he asked in the familiar melodic voice. His eyes were searching me, his mouth open in shock too. "What…are you doing in my room?"

My thudding heart and erratic breaths finally pushed me to say three words.

"Truth or dare…" I muttered, seeming disappointed at myself. He pulled his lips over his teeth, and nodded. I gave him an apologetic look, and he came closer to me. And for some reason, I felt like I was seeing Edward Cullen for the first time.

**Edward POV**** (Hour One)**

What was _she _doing in my room?

I just stood there like an idiot, in a bath towel, while the girl I'd been in love with the seventh grade was sitting in shock on the edge of my bed. My mouth dropped as my eyes traced her figure—her hair curled into little mahogany springs—obviously the work of Alice and her curling iron—her pale skin spotted with her crimson blush. Never had I seen such a beautiful creature. She had a book sitting open in her lap, her eyes drawn to me. Of course, I was wearing nothing but a damn bath towel!

"Bella?" I murmured. "What are you doing in my room?" Her face was frozen, but her lips quivered as she murmured something.

"Truth or dare…" Of course that would be the only reason she was in my room. On my bed. Sitting here having a non-conversation with me. Alice and her childish friends thought it would be funny to sentence Bella to the geek's room. I can't even recall how I got the reputation.

I nodded, seeing the sorry look in Bella's eyes. She and her kind soul must feel guilty. Bella was the only decent friend of Alice's, besides Rosalie who was practically my sister—Emmett's girl for that fact. Bella had always been so kind, content with me. I couldn't imagine how my utter existence in this house had affected her time here. I was the one who ended up feeling guilty.

I sighed, moving from my frozen position to the dresser. I pulled out a pair of sweats—even though I usually sleep in my underwear, Bella was here. Bella had politely faced away from me as I slipped on some clothes.

"So how long are you sentenced to stay?" I asked her, sitting next to her on the edge of the bed. Bella looked rigid, handing me the book that was in her lap. _Pride and Prejudice. _I smiled to myself, realizing that she must also be a fan of Jane Austen.

"M-midnight," she stuttered nervously, quickly glancing at me. I smiled.

"Oooh, harsh friends _they _are," I scoffed. I did feel sorry, but I was awfully excited that I had a chance to spend nearly three hours with Bella. More excitement than appropriate.

"I really am sorry, E-dward," she said sincerely. "I wouldn't have agreed if…you weren't okay with it."

"I'm not upset, if that's what you mean," I said, maybe more stern than required. "I'll play along, if it will please the monster." She smiled, looking up at me again.

"So…don't be mad, but I was sort of prying through your stuff…" Pry all you like, love! "and love your collection of music. And books, too." She glanced at the book on my lap.

"Austen," I mused, handing the book back to her. "You may keep it, if you like. I believe it's a collector's edition."

"That's not necessary," she protested. I took her hand, and stuck the spine of the book in her palm. She was unbelievably warm, so inviting.

"As an apology?" I pleaded her with my eyes, and she sighed raggedly, taking the book and setting it on the bed next to her.

"Thanks."

"Never a problem."

"So…" she began. "This is a side of you I haven't seen." I furrowed my eyebrows, then remembering her seeing me half naked.

"Did that bother you, Bella?" I asked her.

"No…it's just you look a lot different than you do regularly," she murmured, seeming embarrassed. I chuckled, going to the dresser to get my glasses. I put them on, facing her again.

"How about now?" I laughed.

"No…you look the same—but I'm looking at you differently."

"Hm." What did she mean _looking at me differently?_ Did that mean that she was finally seeing me the way I'd been seeing her for so long?

Stupid Edward. Of course not, she's just unlucky enough to end up in the same room with you. Don't get your hopes up.

"So since we're going to be stuck in here, why don't you tell me the method to your madness?" she giggled, she voice so clear that it chimed an echo in my head. I smiled, taking the glasses off again. I only needed those monstrous things under special circumstances. This wasn't one of them.

"What would you like to know?"

"Hm, girlfriend?" My heart almost exploded out of my chest, but being Bella, she was just purely curious. Perhaps she wanted to set me up with one of her friends—which I had no interest in whatsoever. She was the one always on my mind.

"No," I said curtly, wincing as if the answer itself hurt.

"Okay, how is that friend of yours, Ben, doing?" she asked. Was she interested in him? A sparse of jealousy washed over me, but I reminded myself of the fact that Bella was just unselfish, and purely curious.

"He's doing, okay, I guess." Suffering was a better way to put it. I wasn't the only one with an undeniable infatuation for one of Alice's friends. It was Angela, for Ben. He didn't think he had a chance in the world to get her because of his height. Foolish reason in itself, but I guess his reasons were as good as mine. The loves of our lives were way out of our league.

"Can I tell you something, Edward? In confidence?"

"Of course," I breathed. She smiled slightly, warming every cold and hallow place in my chest.

"Angela likes him. A lot. Just information I thought would be helpful," she smiled slyly, her eyes watching me accusingly. My breathing sped.

"Ben and Angela are on the same boat," I said quietly. And with that statement, Ben would soon be skydiving out of what used to be the single-and-in-pain boat. I would be a lone single guy, I guess. I scoffed at the fact.

"What did you think of me when I moved to Forks?" she asked randomly. I got lost in the thoughts—the memories, searching effortlessly for the moment I first saw he when I was ten. I smiled.

"I guess I thought you were pretty, Alice obviously your potential," I laughed dryly. I wasn't that funny.

"Thanks." Her voice was sincere in admiration—making my heart feel numb.

"It's nothing."

**Bella POV (Hour Two)**

An hour had passed since the dare begun, and I was having more…_fun…_then I thought possible. Edward was so kind, and gentle, and let's not forget thoughtful. We'd spent the first hour talking about music—in which he informed me of his dream to attend Julliard after high school. According to him, he was quite the pianist.

I had no musical talent, but I often expressed my unique musical preference—at least for a teenager. Edward smiled as he remembered trying to teach me piano in the fifth grade…and I failed horribly. I never recalled him playing the piano for me, even when he was trying to give me lessons. He just played those tunes that a talented pianist could play with their eyes closed.

"Twenty questions?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Favorite color?"

"It changes day to day," I muttered, looking into his perfect emerald green eyes.

"What is it today," he asked, accusation in his tone. I blushed.

"Green." His smile widened, and I wondered if he knew I was referring to his flawless eye color. Surly…was he that perceptive?"

"Day of the week?"

"Monday."

"Why?"

"Because…" I began. "It's the beginning, a do-over again. If you messed up Sunday, everything pretty much is forgotten when a new week begins."

"Thank you for your insight, oh wise one," he chuckled. I punched him in the shoulder, overwhelmed by the density of his own arm muscle. How is it possible that you can't see the muscle through those sweater vests?

"Shut up," I muttered.

And the trivial questions continued, until I was so exhausted from the tiring conversations that both Edward and I were flopped across his bed. I closed my eyes, and my heart stuttered when I heard Edward's familiar, heavy sigh.

"I hope I'm keeping you somewhat entertained," he said.

"Oh, I'm probably having more fun here than watching Rose bite Lauren's head off," I chuckled, shifting on my side so I could look at Edward. His hair had dried into a golden-bronze, untidy mess. But for some reason I loved it. I tousled his hair playfully, and his eyes shot open. He propped his head up on his elbow, examining me just as I did him.

"I'm glad," he said sincerely, raising his eyebrows. He smiled crookedly, and my heart sped up to a million miles per hour. I thought that my whole rib cage would shatter from the erratic palpitations, but my heart was content torturing me with the loud thumping in my ears.

"I wonder what Alice would do if she heard me say that?" I gasped, trying to hold back a laugh. "I mean, she invites me to one of her infamous sleepover-bashes, and I'm having more fun hanging out with her brother." He smiled.  
"I'd make sure she didn't bite _your_ head off, because I'm having a lot of fun too." I had to get my stupid, crazy heart under control.

Why did my heart act so weirdly, undeniably crazy around him. I have never felt this way, and even though I knew him so long, I'd always had the feeling I didn't know him that well.

I was wrong, because right now I felt like I'd known him forever.

And just being with him on this fateful night, made me forget Edward's old reputation, and for any fact, it didn't even matter to me anymore. He could be convinced he was some fairytale creature, or a vampire and it wouldn't change a thing about the way I feel. Because…like it or not…I was _falling _for him.

_My best friend's brother_, a title that he didn't deserve. He _was _my friend if nothing more. And everything about him felt undeniably perfect.

Just as I was about to open my mouth, to try to tell him how I felt—my stomach growled. He chuckled, hopping off the bed.

"Want a snack?" he asked me, putting his hand on the doorknob.

"Okay," I breathed, watching him smile and turn and walk out the door.

My thoughts weren't very diverse in his absence.

Edward's eyes, Edward's soul, Edward…

"Hope you like chocolate," he announced as he walked into the bedroom, with a one pound Hershey bar in his hand.

"Um, yeah, especially Hersheys," I muttered, watching him lumber over to sit next to me again. His strong hands delicately pealed the plastic off the bar.

He broke it in half, giving the side with the most chocolate to me. So giving.

"Hmmm," I moaned as the sweet substance melted in my mouth. "I could get used to this."

"I stole it from Alice's room." I stared at him in disbelief. "You know, three hours of your life for a pound of chocolate should be a fair trade."

"Oh, you must not know how Alice is with her chocolate then," I scoffed. "Lunch—seventh grade. I took one, I repeat ONE Reese's cup from her lunch box. She flipped out and didn't talk to me for week." He roared a laugh, staring at the chocolate.

"I'll buy her two, then."

"That's a good Edward," I laughed, taking another bite of the bar. Just as sweet as him.

**Edward Cullen (****Hour Three)**

It was only one hour until midnight.

Was this starting to feel like a Cinderella story, because when the clock strikes twelve, my princess will disappear? She wouldn't disappear, she just wouldn't be all mine anymore. And who knows, maybe she will forget all about me, forget about me forever. And things will go on tonight like I never existed, or rather those three gracious hours.

Bella and I had just completed our game of twenty questions, and I dearly wished that the name of the game was one-hundred questions. Because I didn't feel like I nearly knew as much about Bella as I wanted. I snuck in a few inconspicuous questions, and she didn't seem to mind. She enjoyed telling me about herself as much as she loved to hear about me. Yes, she loved to hear about me. Dreaming…no. Wishing…yes.

I thought about something that I truly wanted to do for Bella, but then remembering the catch of the dare. Can't leave me room. Shoot. But then I remembered an alternative…

"Bella, would you like to hear me play piano?" I asked nervously, looking from her.

"Yes! I'd absolutely love to…but the piano's downstairs. And I can't leave," she said, disappointment evident in her tone. She really did want to hear me play, so I would.

"I have a keyboard in my closet…"

"Get it!" she demanded happily. I smiled at her, her eyes frozen with some unreadable emotion. "Please?"

"Okay," I chuckled, going to my closet. I grabbed the dusty key board, sliding it across my golden carpet and then flipping it onto the bed. I was about to put myself on the line, because it was now or never. We didn't have much time left—and I wasn't going to let her slip through my fingers by _letting _this become a tragedy.

I pulled out my music folder, searching through the sheets until I found the title I was looking for.

_Bella._

Bella was Italian for beautiful, but in no way did the title describe the music. The music described the title.

I had the piece memorized, so I just pulled out the crinkled piece for Bella to watch as I played. I handed it to her, keeping my eyes on the piano.

"Oh…Edward," she gasped.

"Bella." Then I began to play.

I wasn't sure exactly sure how playing had become so natural—all the melodies and accents flowing together in an intricate piece. If I had my way, I would have like to play this for her on the grand piano. But this had to do.

I put as much emotion as I could, glancing up, gaining encouragement every time I did, at Bella's awed face. I smiled, coming to a halt as I played.

I looked up at her, her pale skin flushed with red. She didn't look embarrassed…she looked flattered. I pulled myself to her side, my eyes never leaving her. The melting caramel gleaming like the most elegant of polished woods—making me loose myself. I hesitantly brought my hand to her cheek, anxious when she didn't flinch away from me. She closed her eyes, as if she were experiencing pleasure.

"Bella," I said quietly, leaning closer to her. "I know…that you're too good for me, but I've always had feelings for you."

Her eyes flashed open, her eyes searching mine.

"I've always loved you." She smiled widely, her lips parting as she was about to speak.

"I _think_ I've _always_ loved you," she mused. "But I think three hours with you…has opened my eyes to everything I've ever wanted." My heart was racing, the pulsing so strong that she must have been able to feel it through my finger tips.

I leaned closer to her, my lips curling into a smirk.

"Truth or dare?" I asked her in a chuckle.

"Both," she said curtly. "The truth is I love you, and I dare you to kiss me." I smiled, and then pressed my lips into hers.

I couldn't have ever imagined or concocted a feeling quite like it—it was everything I could have ever wanted. Her lips moved urgently against mine, as if she was afraid it wouldn't last. She threw her arms around my neck, tangling her fingers in my hair. I wrapped my arms around her, keeping her as close to me as I possibly could.

All in a split second—a moment of her lips crushing against mine—I saw her face. All the memories I'd ever had of her repeated in my mind. I moaned, bringing her closer to me. I didn't even think I could make those kinds of sounds!

My lips moved from her lips to her jaw, flushing down her neck, and then to the hallow place under her ear.

"I love you," I whispered as I nibbled at her ear.

"As I do you," she gasped, bringing her lips back to mine.

"Oh. My. God!" a high pitched, familiar voice shrieked from the doorway. Bella and I unlocked, both turning slowly to the door.

Everyone was standing there, watching us in astonishment. Bella patted her hair down, biting her lip nervously. Alice just stared at me incredibly stunned.

"What has been going on here for the past three hours?" Alice asked slowly, her eyes flashing between me and Bella.

"Are you sure that's your brother? I remember him a lot less hot," a blond…Lauren I remembered, asked. I shot a glare at her.

"Alice," Bella began, "Edward and I…this is something real. I'm in love with him." Gasps from all around. C'mon! This isn't some soap opera!

"You can't fall in love with someone in three hours," Rosalie protested.

"What about seven years?" Bella asked. I looked at her, and her eyes smoldered into mine with such intense affection that I wanted to throw my arms around her, take her away.

"Do you love her, Edward?" Alice asked. I nodded. "This. Is. WONDERFUL! My best friend is in love with my brother…twice in a row! First Rose and Emmett, now Bella and Edward! I am the luckiest person in the world!" Alice yelled, skipping in place. I swear Esme must have given her caffeine instead of formula as a baby…

"You're…okay with this Alice?" Bella asked slowly.

"Why, of course!" Bella turned to me and smiled. I brought my lips to her slowly, passion growing as her lips moved against mine. "But that doesn't mean we want to witness face-sucking to the max! Ew!"

Then we were alone.

"Finally, Bella…I love you so much." I put my lips on the hallow of her shoulder. She shivered. "You cold?"

"No, it just feels so right," she said, almost in a sigh. She took my face in her hands, and crushed her lips into mine like it too was a 'finally' to her too. "I love…you too," she breathed.

"Can't wait to break it to Newton." She laughed that chiming life—and then drew her face to mine as the clock on my nightstand flickered.

12:00.

And my Cinderella was still there.

* * *

**_Oh my God! I made myself cry!_**

**_What did you think? Like it? Love it? ADORE IT? Review, please!_**

**_-Katie_**


End file.
